thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Thieves in Rome
Will be edited later down the line, but here's some characters; Characters: I have given every member a character without permission so if you do not want to be in the game, or want to change your character design, I will constantly be adding some more sprites that you can choose between so just contact me on here, or on Skype. If you want to change your character design you can only choose the once who are not taken (the ones with a (?) after their character name.) In order of them joining the party. Click the character's mugshot to be taken to his/her character page Benjamin4.png|Francis (Benjamin)|link=Francis (Benjamin) Ty1.png|Desmond (Ty)|link=Desmond (Ty) Fabian1.png|Saki (Fabian) Ethan1.png|Jorrus (Ethan) Max1.png|Light (Max) Sam1.png|Valkyrie (Sam) Riley4.png|Unmei (Riley) Hawk1.png|Noir (Hawk) Caden1.png|Manuel (Caden) ZeroBen1.png|Kai (ZeroBen) Jeff1.png|Kinji (Jeff) Stelios1.png|Rin (Stelios) Z1.png|Cat (Z) Ember.png|Ember (Lupina) Shawn.png|Shawn (PJ) Melody2.png|Melody (Sabi) James1.png|Vincent (James) Niklas1.png|Xino (Austin) Villains and Story Characters: Katrana.png|Katrana (Danielle) Majit1.png|Majit (Cameron) Leanardo1.png|King Leonardo (Noah) Jorgé (Maximé).png|Jorgé (Maximé) Marxu.png|Marxu (Oscar) Niklas1.png|Xino (Austin) Felicia.png|Felicia (LQ) wereberry-1.png|Zokko (Alex) cecillia2.png|Cecilla (?) Brenda_modi.png|Iris (?) Imaruna1.png|Imaruna (Theo) Drake (Niklas).png|Drake (Niklas) Steven.png|Steven (Superflipper) Verdum1.png|Verdum (Kaiskov) Kristen2.png|Kristen (Michael) Dormin2.png|Dormin (JP) Hank2.png|Hank (Pokepouros) Swan2.png|Swan (H) Stanley2.png|Stanley (Jon) Queen Miko2.png|Queen Miko (Chris) Dargus.png|Dargus (Marx) Felin.png|Felin (?) Fry.png|Fry (Danish Alex) Gio.png|Gio (Bobby) Gordon.png|Gordon (Rovenami) Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Omega Snake) Kleopatra.png|Kleopatra (Tommaso) Krunt.png|Krunt (Chance) Roguri.png|Roguri (Ivan) Siou.png|Siou (Justin) Smite.png|Smite (Dynakirby) Stephanie.png|Stephanie (?) Idunnoyet.png|Clark (?) Max.png|Faust (?) Sharon.png|Sharon (?) Brak.png|Brak (?) Story TBA Classes Francis (Benjamin) - Sword Mage (Weapons: Element Swords) Valkyrie (Sam) - Dragoon (Weapons: Crystal Spears) Manuel (Caden) - Slasher (Weapons: Scythes) Jorrus (Ethan) - Archer Warrior (Weapons: Bow and Arrow and Sword) Saki (Fabian) - Ninja (Weapons: Kitana and Ninja Stars) Noir (Hawk) - Echokinetic (Weapons: Forest Magic) Kinji (Jeff) - Aquakinetic (Weapons: Water Magic) Vincent (James) - Warrior (Weapons: Giant Battleaxes) Light (Max) - Gunslinger (Weapons: Guns) Xino (Austin) - Assassin (Weapons: Dark Knifes) Unmei (Riley) - White Mage (Weapons: White Magic) Rin (Stelios) - Traveller (Weapons: Sword and Shield) Desmond (Ty) - Dragon Knight (Weapons: Dragon Swords) Cat (Z) - Creature (Weapons: Claws) Kai (ZeroBen) - Thief (Weapons: Daggers and Swords) Ember (Lupina) - Pyrokinetic (Weapons: Fire Magic) Shawn (PJ) - Paladin (Weapons: Whip) Melody (Sabi) - Bard (Weapons: Instruments) Soundtrack Character Themes *Born a Hero (Benjamin's Theme) *The Chosen Mage (Sam's Theme) *Guns of Icarus (Max's Theme) *Just Like a Video Game (Caden's Theme) *The Warrior's Presence (Ethan's Theme) *Magic Will Stay (Hawk's Theme) *Aqua's Lullaby (Jeff's Theme) *Youngest Pirate (Stelios' Theme) *Do You Feel The War Withing? (Ty's Theme) *Fists on Fire (Fabian's Theme) *Broken Hearts, Healed Spell (Riley's Theme) *The Lost Kitten (Z's Theme) *Girls are Looking, and We are Ready (James' Theme) *You Will Not Take My Life (Austin's Theme) *Eternal Kindness (ZeroBen's Theme) *The King's Arrival (Leonardo's Theme) *Father of One (Drake's Theme) *Joke's On You (Majit's Theme) *Burn My Baby (Ember's Theme) *Evolved Prince (Shawn's Theme) *Everytime I See Your Smile (Melody's Theme) *Lost In Shadows (Katrana's Theme) *Daughter of Nothingness (Felicia's Theme) *Death of One, Life For Another (Dargus' Theme) *Strings of Heart (Jorgé's Theme) *Scream of Sorrow (Marxu's Theme) *No One Understands (Steven's Theme) *Element 10 Theme *Animal Instinct (Zokko's Theme) *Iced Shell (Cecilla's Theme) *Lonesome Wanderer (Iris' Theme) Area Themes: *Graceful Town (Beauvais, France) *Rich Corners (Rome, Italy) *Island of Welcoming (Korikawa Island) *Dance With Water (Venice, Italy) *A Beautiful Picture of a Mine (Hornocus Mine) *Queen of The Castle (Iakasi Castle and Queen's Theme) *Shining Forest (Hisiyu Woods) *Dejá Vú (Hisiyu College) *Hometown (Gracen Town) *River of Truth (Awakasu River) *Deserted (Sallon Town) Cutscene Themes: *They're Right Behind You *Comforting Voice *Our Adventure Begins *Fireworks High Up There *Here We Go Again *Admiral of Immolation *Escaping Thieves *Departure of the Chosen *Look at Dem Pointy Ears! *You Can't Escape Secrets *Goddess of The Shrine *Breakdown in the College *Nomination *A Child Going To War *Family Savior *The Day He Passed *Orphan Warrior *Desmond's Drift *Regaining Miracles Battle Themes: *Battle for our Friends (Boss Battle Theme #1) *We Must Fight (Normal Battle Theme #1) *Girls Are Blinded (Vincent Battle Theme] *Together We're A Family (Normal Battle Theme #2) *Cue Intro! (Boss Battle Theme #2) *Ice Elemantal (Cecilla's Battle Theme) *Survival of the Fittest (Boss Battle Theme #3) *Time For a Change of Pace (Valkyrie's Burst Battles) *Blast The Torturing Soul (Normal Battle Theme #3) Category:Fan-Made Games Category:Emotion Category:Sex Gods Category:Sam has big tits Category:WTF Category:Policy Category:Stelios